You never saw Me
by AlmostFearless
Summary: Hayley Parkman is a 3rd year studant at Hogwarts. She has had a crush on Fred Weasley for as long as she can remember. When she decides to change so he will like her, she makes tons of friends. But that makes hiding her Nasty little secret even harder.
1. Wait WHAT?

__**OK in this story Jade , Mark and Hayley are 14 Fred and George are 15. Enjoy!**

**I will have discriptions of everyone in the next chapter.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>SCREEECHHH!<strong>_

I jumped as I fell out of my trance _literally. _Jade reached down to help me up, I ran my hand through my hair and yawned, comming back to reality. "Dreaming about Freddy again?" she joked. I lightly punched her on the arm. "shut up."

We were at King's cross Station, _platform_ 9 3/4, waiting for the train to get here... which was probaly what that noise was. We grabbed our trunks, and cages, and stood in line for boarding the train. As I struggled up the stairs someone stopped to help me. "You don't have to-" I mumbled, though they could barely hear it. I wasn't one for talking to people, more like the invisible girl who everyone looks through, acting like she isn't even there.

"No problem," They said cheerfully.

That is _He _said cheerfully. I looked up and saw just what I was afraid of. It was Fred Weasley. My legs turned to jelly.

"Woah, here I got it." He said picking up my side of the trunk also. We walked looking for an empty compartment in silance. He looked bored.

He spotted one of the Professers, and Grinned wildly looking gestureing at me and the trunk he was carrying. They looked back like he was crazy. Finally we found an empty one, so he opened the door, and set my trunk inside. "Thanks," I smiled. "Hey, I'm always willing to help out first years." He said with a grin. I did a double take. "Wait, what?"

Jade and Mark took that moment to slide in with their things. Then _they_ decided to show up. "Hey Fred!" I herd one of his friends yell from across the train. They stomped over and stood croweded in the halway, five in rambled on; "You'll _never _guess what Lee Jordan did,"

and, "You guys still working on the prototypes? George wouldn't tell us," and "What the bloody hell are you doing with them?" Everyone stopped talking when that was herd. "I was just helping the newbies get settled." he Announced. "First of all Fred, that is Jade and Mark they are in the year down from us, and- Hey four eyes!" He exclamed, seeing me.

I silently groaned. Then- quick as a flash- everyhting went blurry. "Honnestly Fred, I never knew you were into the geek type." They all laughed, including him. That hurt. "Seriously, I thought Dumbledore would lay off on the detentions this year if I pretended to help all the first years."

"Brilliant!" George exclamed, at least I _think _it was George... "Yeah, too bad you're a unintellegent twit, who don't know what newbies look like," One laughed. "So you don't have a crush on _this?_" I could hear the smirk in his voice. "Honnestly guys, do you think I would really go for her?" he laughed. _Ouch. _"Now, Jade though..." _I think he just killed me._"Just give her back her glasses and get out of here!" Mark shouted standing up, and pushing me into a seat.

I didn't even need to see to know that they all towered above him, not to mention they were _much_ stronger then he was. One laughed and I herd a sharp _SNAP_. "Here, you guys are boring anyway." I herd them all stomp out, and the door slam so hard that the glass shattered. "UGG, STUPID MEN!" Jade exclamed. "No offence Mark, Reparo." she pointed to the glass door, then to my glasses. "Thanks," I sniffed. I pushed the glasses onto my nose. "This is our 3rd Year!" I exclamed. "He's in almost every one of my classes, HOW COULD HE NOT KNOW ME?" I yelled fighting back tears.

"Sorry, guys can be such-" Mark started.

"Jerks?" I finshed. He looked taken back. Jade looked at me Apoligeticly. "No worries," She said plopping down next to me. "Its a new year. Anything could happen."

* * *

><p><em>Soooo whatya think? Love it? Hate it? PLEASE REVIEW you guys don't know how much it means to me! :)<em>


	2. The value of MONEY

DISCLAMER:  
>I DON'T OWN ANY OF THESE PEOPLE...Besides the ones I made up...<p>

* * *

><p>{ Ok here is chap 2.. and yes, fred and George were acting like complete Jerk faces.. but there <em>IS <em>a reason. You'll find out later in the story. Theres a bit of an explanation in this chapter but the full reason is revealed later.}

Here's a longer one for ya

* * *

><p>The train ride seemed to go on <em>FOREVER<em>. It was probilly because I was thinking so much. The snack cart came and Mark ordered us chocolate frogs, and some of Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans. I tried a bluish-purple one I thought was grape. It was ink. Don't ask me how I know what ink tastes like... Jade fell asleep about half an hour after we left, and Mark went to find her brother Jake- leaving me alone.

I looked at Jade and I just couldn't help but be jellous. I saw why _he _liked her, with her perfect body, beautiful, curly, waist long golden blonde hair, striking green eyes. All better than my stick-straight, too thick, muddy brown, shoulder length hair. _My green eyes are not as pretty as hers. _They were covered in gross, old lady glasses that my mom forced me to- my mind went blank.

Tears started to well up in my eyes. My Mom. I started to think of that day, that HORRIBLE day when-

My thoughts were interupted by two blondes walking in. "Is she _still_ asleep?" Mark asked. His brown eyes were disbelieving.

Jake had blue eyes that were _always on me. _I've known for a while that he has a crush on me- in fact there is not one person who _dosn't _know. "Yup." I replied. I was till trying to shake the memorys out of my head. I wiped my eyes. "Well, it _is _Jade," Jake laughed. I cracked a smile.

"Oh, and we're almost there...so..."

I nodded in understanding. _We need to change into our robes._ I looked down at my everyday muggle blue jeans, and tee shirt.

Only my Dad was a wizard so my mom bombed me with muggle clothes. I even lived in the muggle world - That is, before my father left, and my mom- I swallowed. _Died. _It felt so horrible even thinking it. I looked arround at my friends- the ones that would _always_ be there for me- they didn't care if I was a geek.

Right now they were shaking Jade awake, finally they gave up on that idea, and dumped her on the floor. She _really _didn't like that.

She shooed them out, and grumbled around getting changed.

I changed too. After I got a unwanted, clown makeup applacation by Jade, we stuffed the rest of the sweets into our trunks, and exited into the hall with the other students.

I scaned the crowd; I saw, stressed prefects trying to keep all the first years together, a group of boys by the emergancy brake, _probilly daring eachother to pull it _I thought. but no sign of Mark or Jake.

The train came to a slow stop, and everyine filed out the doors. I spotted the boys waiting for us, and we walked past the boats to the carrages.

"They say Harry Potter is comming this year," Jake mentioned. "no way!" Jade exclamed. I stopped and staired at these big horse like things I never noticed before. "I thought the carrages moved with magic," I interupted.

"Um, yeah thats what I thought," Mark replied. "Why?" I looked a them in confusion. "You don't see the horse demons?" I sqeaked. A boy about my age walked up to me. "You see the Thestrals?" I raised an eyebrow. "The what?"

"Thestrals. They pull the carrages- always have too. You can only see them if you've witnessed death though.."

Jade looked at me questionibly. "My hamster died last week." I lied. "So that explains it. Thanks for the info." I pushed past the boy, and walked to a carrage. "You never had a hamster." Mark stated. "No dip!" I wispered. "Ok, listen," I turned to them. "I will tell you tonight." Jade opened her mouth to protest. "_After_ the feast!"

She narrowed her eyes. "Hayley, this is _serious_-"

"Listen!" I barked. "I-Will-Tell-You-Later." I emphasized. I climbed in one of the carrages, trying to ignore the Thestrals, and plopped down next to mark. The carrages then lurched forward leaving my stomach behind.

"Wait!" We herd two voices yell behind us. I looked back and saw Fred, and George running behind us flanked by their magically floating trunks. Jake stood up, and helped them in 'thanks' they both said in turn.

They looked at me...with _guilt?_ "Umm.." George started.

He scratched the back of his neck. "Sorry 'bout earlyer." Fred finished, looking down at his feet.

"I don't really think you're a nerd, or geek -whatever I called you." George aplogized. "and Fred didn't really think you were a first-" He said 'first' a little too pitchy.

I looked down to see Fred squishing his foot. "We're sorry." Fred ended Quickly. He sat down, and started up a conversation with Jake, and Mark about Quidditch- Every so often stealing a glance at me. George sat next to me.

"So I forgive you," I said to him. "But why were you guys acting like such-"

"Jerk faces?" He finished jokingly.

I nodded. "Oh, wow." He mumbled, running a hand through his hair. He laughed nurviously. "Well basicly...uh... That guy John, youo know the one who broke your glasses- got them fixed I see- He likes Jade. So Fred was trying to tick him off._ BELEAVE _me I know who he likes and it isn't Jade." He said.

"Not that she isn't cool too." He added quickly.

I looked at him expentantly.

"Oh, jerk faces. Right." He furrowed his brow.

"would you beleave me if I told you we were under a spell?" I rolled my eyes. "Whatever. So anyway John likes Jade, doesn't like you guys. So he paid Me, Fred, Greg, and Ben- you know the other guys- to make-"

He took a deep breath. "Her relize 'That you're nerds and that she deserves better'." He finished in Johns husky voice.

" Finally we got tired of it, decided it was wrong, so Fred commented on Jade and now we are no longer a part of his 'possie'. "

He ended "It was mean, and this was attempt no. 1, so that shows what kind of people we are- ya know because we only did it once, we're good people-" Fred ranted. "Ok I gottcha." I laughed. "Hey, there's the school!" Jade yelled. We all looked up and smiled.

* * *

><p><em>Hate it love it? Thanks for the reviews! I'll try to get annother chapter out soon, but no promises. Also I wrote this while I was sick, so if its a bit wacky, blame it on the flu ;)<em>


	3. you can see us?

Ok so heres annother one :) Sorry it took so long, but i've got alot going on right now, so I'm doing the best I can.

Thanks for reading!

* * *

><p>We exited the carriages into the great hall. The ceiling was amazing! It looked just like the night sky- but so much more defined.<p>

The great hall consisted of a large room with four tables for each house. At the head of all of these, is another table -smaller then the rest- but just as important.

It seated the professors. I took my place at the Gryffindor table with the others. Then a dusty, old hat was placed on a stool.

((FLASHBACK))

_I couldn't stop shaking. I ground my teeth together to keep them from chattering. The one professor- the one with the bird face- (No offence) _

_Threw a blanket around my shoulders. "You fell in?" A Blonde girl asked with wide eyes. I nodded, and fiddled with my glasses. She grinned. I noticed one of her teeth was missing. "I just lost it on the train," She said. _

_"Now I've only got three more to loose!" She beamed. "I only have two left." I said. "That's cool," she said. "My little brother is coming next year, and he's already lost _ALL_ of his." She exclaimed, her eyebrows furrowed in disbelief. _

_"He brags about it all the time, but its nothing to brag about right? I told him that and he said that-"she rambled on. I kept nodding not actually listening. _

_The bird lady kept lining us up and peering through the big set of double doors. She was talking to herself again. _

_All I herd was 'Dumbledore' and 'Late' I finally realized the girl stopped talking, and was now inspecting her wand. "So what house do ya think you'll be in?" she asked. "I'm hoping for Hufflepuff, both my parents were in it." She answered herself. _

"_Anything but Slitherin" I replied. She nodded, and tucked her wand into her robes. "Cool." _

"_By the way what's your name?" she asked. "Hayley Parkman" I said._

_ "I'm Jade." She said. Then the doors opened and we were rushed into a huge room. I looked around taking everything in. "What do you think'll happen to us?" Whimpered the boy behind me. "My Brother says we have to battle a giant, and a dragon." He said wide eyed. I shook my head. "Dought it," I replied. "Or else my brother would be burnt to a crisp." I laughed shakily. _

_Sure enough, there was my brother now-well his spirit anyway- He waved from the Gryffindor table. He went unnoticed by everyone else. Only I could see him. Ever since I was five I could see ghosts, or earthbound spirits. When my brother…died… He didn't pass on, he's been waiting for three years for me to get sorted before he passes on. _

_Right now there are about ten-fifteen of them here-including one girl who was yelling at her twin sister trying to tell her something. She looked away in exasperation, and she spotted me looking at her. _

_I looked away quickly, but I wasn't fast enough. "Don't play that! You can see me!" She exclaimed. I pretended not to hear her. She ran up to me. "Listen please tell my sister the key to the bank vault is in my green sweater pocket." She said slowly. I closed my eyes. "Fine!" I mumbled._

_ "After the sorting."_

_ "Thank you soo much!" she squealed. I looked forward just as 'Andrews, Henley' was sorted into Hufflepuff. 'Markly, Jade' was called, and the girl I talked to was sorted into Gryffindor._

_ 'Parkman, Hayley' was called and I walked up to the hat slowly._

_ It seamed so far away. I Finnally reached it, and shoved it over my eyes. "Ahh another Parkman! A little voice said in my head. It started talking about smartness, and bravery. "what do you think about me singing?" it asked me _

_"Umm, that seams nice." I said. "Like a theme song!" It exclamed. "About the four houses!" _

_"Can you just sport me already?" _

_ "GRYFFINDOR!" it shouted. I slid it off, and ran to where my brother was. I got cheers and pats on the back from random people._

_ I looked up in time to see the boy 'Mathews, Mark' sorted also into Gryffindor. "THERE WAS NO DRAGON!" He grinned._

_The headmaster said a few words then the feast began. I suddenly remembered something. I stood up and walked over to the twins. _

_"Umm hi," I said. "Hey." She said. Her twin motioned for me to go on. _

_"Ya know, sometimes I like to keep things in pockets of my jacket." She looked at me blankly. "Important things like keys to a vault for instance."_

"_What the hell are you talking about?" they both said at the same time. _

_"OK your twin said the key to the bank vault is in her green jacket pocket." I turned away from her shocked expression, and walked back to my seat._

_(((END FLASHBACK)))_

I suddenly became aware of Jade shaking me. "You ok?" she asked.

"Fine I mumbled. I looked up. 'Potter, Harry' was called. "Oh no." I whispered. Because standing right behind him were his parents; and they were looking straight at me. "

You can see us?"


End file.
